Just You and Me
by nadialovely
Summary: Hanya lima keinginanku. Pertama, aku ingin mempunyai sayap. Dua, aku ingin ke dunia peri. Tiga, Aku ingin menjadi dokter. Empat, aku ingin menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anakku kelak. Dan yang terakhir, aku ingin menjadi istri Sasuke-kun dan menghabiskan masa tuaku bersamanya. "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"


_Just You and Me_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Just You and Me © Nadialovely**_

_**.**_

**Summary: Hanya lima keinginanku. Pertama, aku ingin mempunyai sayap. Dua, aku ingin ke dunia peri. Tiga, Aku ingin menjadi dokter. Empat, aku ingin menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anakku kelak. Dan yang terakhir, aku ingin menjadi istri Sasuke-kun dan menghabiskan masa tuaku bersamanya.**

**.**

**.**

_**One-shoot**_

**.**

Ku tatap langit disana, langit Kota Tokyo yang biru. Sang mentari hari ini bersinar dengan cerahnya. Sementara awan yang berwarna putih yang sekiranya halus menghiasi sang langit. Pohon beringin yang berdiri tegak serta menjulang tinggi, seakan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi hari' bagi yang berada di sekitarnya. Serta kicau cinta sepasang merpati putih yang saling mencinta, membuatku iri akan kisah kasih mereka.

Aneh rasanya melihat pemandangan tersebut di Tokyo. Tokyo yang dikenal sebagai kota metropolitan dan seharusnya padat dan penuh dengan polusi itu, kini menampilkan suasana sunyi yang dipadu dengan alamnya yang sejuk. Tapi entah karena apa, dari tadi hanya satu pusat perhatianku. Sepasang burung merpati putih.

"Andai dia juga memperhatikanku dan memperlakukanku seperti merpati tersebut. Jadi iri," gumamku dengan lirih.

Mataku terus menatap keluar jendela. Menatapi alam yang terjadi pagi ini. Sungguh, ini membuatku terpesona. Tapi, akibat kecerobohanku yang tak sadar akan mata sang guru memandang, satu penghapus papan tulis itu langsung mencium kepalaku. Gol! Satu untuk sang guru, kosong untukku. Syalalalala... burung-burung bagai mengitari kepalaku. Dan bisa ditebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kalian bisa tebak kan? Ceramah guru menantikanku.

"Haruno Sakura, silahkan kamu keliling lapangan sekolah sepuluh kali! Sekarang!" kata guru tersebut dengan mata yang melotot dengan lebarnya, hidung yang kembang kempis, dan senyum manis yang terpatri di bibirnya. Benar benar menyeramkan. Dan apa kau tau siapa guru tersebut? Akan kujelaskan ciri-cirinya, kulit yang seputih mayat, tampangnya seperti ular mendesis, lidahnya yang panjang, sangat mencintai ular, dan selalu membawa populasi ular-ularnya ke kelas yang didatanginya. Sambutlah dia, guru killer dari yang paling killer dan sang pecinta ular yang ternama, Orochimaru-Sensei. _You know who, isn't?_

Dan apa kau tahu siapa yang dihukum? Jawabannya saya. Great! Kejadian yang cukup mengesankan untuk mengawali sebuah hari. Bila kau tanya apa perasaanku sekarang? Maka akan aku jawab, jawabannya adalah sangat mengesalkan. Dan aku hanya bisa menyesali mengapa aku tidak menerima ajakan pacarku untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei, dan hanya do'a do'a yang mungkin akan membantuku. Oh Tuhan! Selamatkan hambamu ini dari jeratan guru pecinta ular tersebut!

Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan pacarku. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, siswa tertampan di sekolah ini. Merupakan keberuntungan bagiku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Walaupun dia sangat irit bicara sih... Berbanding terbalik dengan sahabatnya Naruto Uzumaki, cowok hiperaktif yang sangat cerewet dan bawelnya minta ampun. Namun anehnya, sampai sekarang persahabatan mereka tetap awet dan langgeng. Aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, SMA KONOHA. Kami bertiga juga berada di tingkat yang sama yaitu kelas tiga, dan satu tahun lagi kami akan menjalani kuliah.

Balik lagi ke hukuman yang harus kujalani. Aku harus keliling lapangan sepuluh kali. Mungkin menurutmu itu gampang. Wong tinggal lari saja kok susah! Tapi luas lapangan sekolah kami itu, hampir sama luasnya dengan stadion yang ada di Jakarta, yaitu Stadion Glora Bung Karno. Mampus kan?!

Keluar dari kelas tersebut, aku meniatkan untuk bersabar dan menuruti perintah guru dan pergi ke lapangan untuk menunaikan tugas hukuman. Bukankah orang yang sabar disayang tuhan? Betul tidak? Akan tetapi baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki di lorong, pacarku lewat di depanku sambil berkata dengan lirih, "Di hukum ya?" Dan sejenak aku melihat senyum tipisnya yang seakan mengejekku. Dan itu benar benar membuatku sangat kesal. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula.

Langsung saja setelah mendengar ejekannya, aku menarik tangannya untuk ikut denganku dan dihukum bersamaku, karena dia adalah pacarku & harus mengalami penderitaan yang sama denganku. Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Senyum setan mewarnai wajahku. Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Ha..

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus ikut denganku sekarang!" ucapku dengan penuh penekanan.

"Merepotkan," jawabnya, seraya bermuka err... manyun? Sangat tidak Uchiha.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat ke arah kelasku, dan seperti yang aku duga, _guru terkiller dari yang paling killer dan sang pecinta ular_ bernama Orochimaru-Sensei sedang menatapku dengan mata yang berkilat kilat. Jgerr! Bunyi petir menyambar relung hatiku dan stres pun bersemayam di jiwaku. Oh ya, tak lupa ratapan belas kasihan teman temanku yang seakan ikut meratapi penderitaan yang ku terima.

"Lari Sakura."

"Apa Sasuke-kun? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Lari."

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga harus ikut berlari denganku," ucapku sambil menarik tangannya untuk ikut berlari bersamaku.

"Hn."

Akhirnya kami berlari bersama. Kau tahu? Entah kenapa, lari mengelilingi lapangan ini terasa ringan untukku bahkan tak terlalu capek. Serta rasa panas akibat sengatan matahari, entah kenapa juga serasa tidak panas untukku. Mungkin karena dia menemaniku. Mungkin karena dia ada di sampingku. Mungkin karena dia adalah pacarku. Atau mungkin karena dia adalah Sasuke-kun.

Lari sepuluh putaran mengelilingi lapangan akhirnya selesai. Aku mengatur nafasku dalam-dalam. Belum selesai aku menstabilkan stamina, tiba tiba saja dia menarik tanganku. Aku tak tahu dia akan mengajakku kemana. Namun, aku terus mengikutinya.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanyaku kepadanya. Karena aku benar benar sangat penasaran. Tapi dia tak menjawabnya, hanya diam dan tetap menarik tanganku ke suatu tempat di sekolah ini.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanyaku kepadanya kembali. Tapi sama dengan pertanyaan pertama, dia tetap tak menjawabnya. Aku pun akhirnya diam, hanya mengikutinya, dan merasakan genggaman tangannya yang hangat. Karena percuma, beberapa kali pun aku bertanya dia tetap tak menjawabnya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama dia menarikku, aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia membawaku ke atap sekolah, tempat yang sangat jarang didatangi siswa-siswi. Mungkin akibat keadaan yang sunyi ini, aku merasakan detuk langkah kami yang seirama dan senada dalam menaiki tangga menuju atap. Perasaanku perlahan mulai menghangat. Sama dengan wajahku, yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

Akhirnya kami sampai ke pintu itu, pintu atap. Dibukanya pintu tersebut olehnya, dan aku mulai terpesona. Disana aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah. Lebih indah daripada pemandangan yang aku lihat pagi ini melalui jendela kelas. Terpampang dihadapanku langit biru yang sangat luas yang membuatku merasa sangat kecil, awan yang bergelombang dengan indahnya, lapangan sekolah, teman-temanku, dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan disini tidak panas walaupun bangunannya terbuka. Tempat yang sangat nyaman. Pantas saja Sasuke-kun sering sekali membolos. Ternyata dia kesini. Walaupun aku sudah tau dimana letak atap sekolah, tapi ini kali pertamanya aku datang ke tempat ini dan aku cukup tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Indah bukan? Duduklah," ucap Sasuke-kun sambil menepuk nepuk tempat yang berada di sebelahnya, yang seakan menghipnotisku untuk duduk disampingnya. Aku pun duduk disampingnya, dan dengan perlahan dia menggenggam tanganku kembali. Aku menyender di bahunya. Wangi parfum Sasuke-kun memenuhi indra pencumanku, harumnya Sasuke-kun dengan pemandangan yang indah ini, sungguh kombinasi yang sangat sempurna.

"Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya kepadamu?" kataku sambil menolehkan kepala.

"Hn," jawabnya sambil masih memandang ke langit.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku dengan lirih. Dapat kulihat dia agak sedikit kaget, dibuktikan oleh badannya yang sedikit bergerak dengan cepat dan menoleh kepadaku. Namun sepertinya dia berusaha menutupi kagetnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan datar dan kaku.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun? Jawab saja pertanyaanku ini. Habisnya kau selalu mendiamiku, bahkan kau belum pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' secara langsung." ucapku menahan tangis.

Dia mengusap pipiku dengan pelan, "Sakura, aku mencintaimu dan mungkin sampai seribu tahun pun aku akan terus mencintaimu. Hanya kamu," ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan terhadapku.

Terharu mengelilingi hatiku. Ternyata aku salah menganggap dia. Dia adalah dia. Dia adalah Sasuke-kun. Dan dia mencintaiku dengan caranya sendiri. Aku pun menggenggam tangannya dan berkata, "Sasuke-kun, seribu tahun itu terlalu lama. Cintailah aku hanya pada saat ini saja, saat aku bersamamu."

Dia tertegun. Aku yang baru saja menyadari apa yang kukatakan padanya, hanya bisa menahan malu. Tak aku sangka aku yang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Mukaku dengan perlahan berubah menjadi merah!

"Ya," jawabnya dengan menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Sangat tampan dan menawan.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Sang senja perlahan menyelimuti kami. Waktu terasa begitu cepat jika aku dengannya. Hari ini seperti pelangi, berwarna-warni warnanya. Begitu pula denganku, berwarna-warni kisahnya. Pagi ini aku merasa senang, siang ini aku merasa jengkel, dan sore ini perasaanku menjadi campur aduk.

"Biarkan aku menanjak bukit kehidupan denganmu. Tanpa bayang batas serta bayang waktu. Di kenangan antara aku dan kamu. Hanya berdua denganmu, Sakura," ucapnya lirih seraya mempererat genggaman tangan kami.

Aku tersenyum tipis, menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan sinar mentari senja. Tapi, sepertinya bukan hanya sampai situ saja kejutan yang Sasuke beri padaku. Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku, namun bukan asal memeluk. Dia juga memasangkan kalung untukku. Terasa dari dinginnya kalung itu yang menerpa leherku. Dia bukan memasangkan kalung yang biasa, namun itu merupakan liontin Uchiha. Bukti bahwa dia memang sangat mencintaiku dan ingin serius denganku.

"Sasuke-kun," ucapku lirih hampir mendekati menangis.

Dia mendekat padaku, dekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat. "Sssst, jangan menangis Sakura," ucapnya dengan lembut. Lalu dia menciumku. Dibawah naungan senja dia menciumku.

Hubunganku dengannya bukan sekedar hubungan biasa. Bukan cinta akan harta, bukan cinta karena paksaan, tapi cinta karena kami saling mencintai. Dan hubungan ini adalah hubungan yang sejati. Ini bukan cinta sementara. Tapi, cinta yang sejati. Hanya aku dan dia. Ini kisah kami, yang akan kami lalui bersama. Menanjak bukit yang bernama kehidupan. Bukit terjal yang sangat curam dan penuh dengan rintangan. Tapi aku yakin, kami akan melewatinya bersama sampai akhir. Pasti.

Hanya lima keinginanku. Pertama, aku ingin sekali punya sayap dan terbang bersama burung-burung. Dua, aku ingin ke dunia peri dimana keajaiban bisa kutemui disana. Ketiga, aku ingin menjadi dokter yang bisa menyelamatkan siapa saja. Empat, aku ingin menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anakku kelak. Dan yang terakhir, aku ingin menjadi istri dari Sasuke-kun dan menghabiskan masa tuaku dengannya.

Dengan perlahan aku dan dia menanjak bukit kehidupan bersama, bukit yang terjal dan penuh rintangan.

Oh ya, ternyata walaupun Sasu-kun orangnya pendiam, dia romantis juga. Hihihi...

**The End**


End file.
